


Borrowing His Own Clothes

by threewalls



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, F/M, Making Out, Mistaken Identity, Outdoor Sex, Pre-Game(s), Tales of Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"I was starting to think you didn't want me," she says. "I'm really glad you do, because... I really, really want you."</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowing His Own Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Set ND 2016 (Characters are 16/17). Character spoilers.
> 
> Written for the prompt: Asch/Natalia - pre game - Natalia mistakes Asch for Luke, Asch takes blatant advantage of the situation.

They've been kissing, kissing a lot, and his lips still tingle. They're both panting, kneeling on the grass in the manor gardens, far from anyone who might see, and Natalia's pretty fingers are picking at the bow in the middle of her top, unlacing her top.

"Are you sure," Asch asks, and Natalia gives him this amazing smile and touches his face.

"I was starting to think you didn't want me," she says. "I'm really glad you do, because... I really, really want you."

The words make no sense. Who wouldn't want Natalia? Asch tries to come up with a response that isn't a question, but then Natalia's already bare and gorgeous, flushed skin and wide smile.

So what Asch ends up saying is: "You have breasts."

"You can touch them," Natalia says, so maybe that's ok. She's grinning, her arms folded together behind her back. "If you want."

Her breasts are soft, and round, and amazing. Asch has never touched a girl like this. He worries what to do. Surely he's supposed to be doing something more exciting than feeling her up. But Natalia's still smiling, pushing her chest up against his touch. Her nipples get hard against the palm of Asch's hands, and so do his, rubbing inside his shirt. Asch leans forward over his hands to kiss her, but the distance makes it awkward. Natalia just climbs back into Asch's lap.

Her mouth is really wet on his, licking at his lips, open. Asch sticks his tongue into her mouth, which always looked gross when it was other people, but actually feels amazing. Playing with Natalia's tongue means sweet noises in her throat that Asch is pretty sure mean: "yes, yes." Kissing her makes Asch feel dizzy and warm and he never wants to stop.

And then he feels her hand on his fly.

"Is... is this ok?" she asks, looking suddenly nervous.

Asch hates that, even though it's his fault for pulling away so fast. For being nervous. For feeling like his dick was ready to jump out of his pants as soon as she touched him.

"I just-- I haven't done this before."

"I know," Natalia says, and then giggles. "And you know I haven't, either."

Asch is glad for the dumb look on his face when she says this, because it stops him from saying something stupid like: 'really?' If Natalia's this eager, he can't understand why the replica would turn her down. That she hasn't, blows Asch's mind. It's is a little like she's waited for him, and not like it at all. Natalia thinks she's making out with the replica, the guy whose clothes Asch stole this morning, the one who stole Asch's whole life.

Asch takes both of Natalia's hands in his.

"I like you," he says, because she deserves better. Because this is the first time he's said that to her as Asch and he wants to do that much. Because he doesn't want to stop.

"I like you, too," she says, squeezing his hands, but her shoulders have rolled up and her smile is a princess smile, not a Natalia one. "Was I too forward? You seemed... more like the boy I remember. Not that we ever-- uh-- this far--"

For a moment, it's hard to breathe. Asch thinks about telling her, but explaining Luke means explaining Master Van and the score and why he's called "the Bloody". He wants to just be the boy she remembers.

Asch turns their linked hands over, and raises the back of her hand to his lips. He, Asch, has done this with her before, and he can tell by the way Natalia's eyes widen, that she remembers, too. Then, he turns her hand, touches his mouth to her wrist. That's new, and he can feel her heartbeat on his still tingling lips.

"I just think we shouldn't go all the way. We'll have time for that when we're married, right?"

That turns out to be exactly the right thing to say, because Natalia knocks him onto his back with her enthusiasm, her hands in his hair and the press of her soft, sweet mouth.

The grass is soft and the sun is warm. Natalia is wonderful, and right now, she's his, only his. When he rolls them over, when he puts her hands back on his hips, muttering "above the waist", when Natalia untucks the back of his shirt and her hands move over his back, crushing their bodies as close as their lips, Asch tries to let Natalia's enthusiasm carry him away, trying hard to shake the feeling that he is taking blatant advantage.

Maybe he is the Luke she thinks he is, but he thinks he'll never stop waiting for her to call him Asch.


End file.
